


it's an honor, my prince.

by ourkyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mutual Pining, a bit of kuroken cuz i lub them, so weak for my bebes, squint and you'll miss kiyoyachi, teen cuz my boys swear and kiss, tsukki is whiny lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourkyuu/pseuds/ourkyuu
Summary: yamaguchi tadashi is royalty, and his royal guard is none other than tsukishima kei - his childhood best friend.who tadashi is also kinda in love with.what could go wrong?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	it's an honor, my prince.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i wrote this instead of sleeping so please enjoy <3

  
  


Yamaguchi Tadashi had met Tsukki before he became the Prince of Karasuno. When Tadashi still lived in the village, he was made fun of - and Tsukki protected him! So Tadashi stuck by him. Then, when Tadashi was grabbing wheat from the fields a week before he turned 14, he noticed a carriage heading towards his house, which was connected to the bakery his single mom owned. He practically sprinted home, only to find the king on one knee before his baker mother. Needless to say, Tadashi was shocked. 

So, within that week - Tadashi became royalty. Apparently, 10 months earlier when his mother delivered bread to the palace, she ran into the king and he instantly fell in love with her (or at least that what he said in his vows.)

Anyways, Tadashi became royalty and had to move into the castle, and had to leave his old life behind. The best part about the whole thing was seeing his bullies watch Tadashi ride away in a golden carriage to the palace. The worst part was saying goodbye to Tsukki. He really liked Tsukki, more than he cared to admit, and he didn’t want to part ways with him. But he did. 

Then the unexpected happened. 

Three weeks after moving into the palace, he was greeted by Tsukki outside of his chamber. When Tadashi had asked what Tsukki was doing there, Tsukki simply said, 

“I’m training to be a guard. So, i’ll be staying in the palace.”

“Wow! So cool, as expected from Tsukk!!” Responded Tadashi excitedly.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Responded Tsukki casually, until he heard a cough from a nearby guard, who was assigned to Tadashi’s corridor. 

Tsukki blushed and straightened up.

“Uh, I mean, thank you, Your Highness…?” Tsukki turned to look at the guard for approval while Tadashi giggled like a little girl. The guard lightly nodded and turned away. 

Tsukki then turned around and faced Tadashi, whispering, “Don’t you say a word.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it Tsukki.” Responded Tadashi snickering while Tsukki pushed up his glasses, hiding a smirk. 

-

Over the next two years, Tadashi didn’t see much of Tsukki - even though Tsukki lived in the palace. He would catch glimpses of Tsukki when he passed by the royal training grounds. And Tadashi would only get to talk to Tsukki when it was his or Tadashi’s birthday. 

But one day that changed. There was a rule in the Kingdom of Karasuno that when the next in line for the throne becomes 16, they must receive a new team of guards - since that’s technically when they become of age for the throne (even though they technically can’t assume the throne until the leader dies or steps down). 

So, that very same day Tadashi said goodbye to his old guards,who were being moved to guard the royal hall, and walked down to the training grounds. Once he arrived he was greeted by the Captain of the Guards, Daichi and his right hand man - Suga. 

“Your Royal Highness, how great to see you again!” Bellowed Daichi as he bowed along with Suga.

“It’s great to see you too, Captain. The last time we met was at my father’s last party, correct?” Smiled Tadashi as he shook Daichi’s hand after he had finished bowing.

Before Daichi could respond, he was interrupted by Suga.

“As much as I’d love to catch up with our adorable Prince Tadashi, we must introduce him to his new team before the king has our heads.” Chirped Suga

“Ah! Yes, sorry for distracting, Your Highness. If you would walk with me please?” Daichi motioned for them to follow him. 

“Suga and I personally hand-picked the men that we think will enforce your safety to the best of their abilities,” Daichi said as the group passed a younger group of guards training on the grass, “they might be a bit of a rowdy bunch - but I can ensure that they will be great. Ah! We’re here. They’re waiting in the weaponry room,” Daichi opened the door for Tadashi, “after you, Your Highness.” 

Tadashi thought he would enter the room to see a bunch of quiet guards minding their own business, waiting to be introduced.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Instead, he was greeted by a group of about 8 men basically destroying the weapons room. 

Daichi coughed and everyone stopped what they were doing. 

Daichi smiled apologetically at Tadashi and then turned to a scary looking man with a bun and a beard. 

“Asahi,” Daichi started, sounding exasperated,“I thought I had told you to keep an eye on them!”

The scary looking man, who’s name was Asahi apparently, blanched. “I’m so sorry Daichi. It’s just Nishinoya said that, ‘I looked so scary I would probably scare the prince away’ and it hurt my feelings so I told him to stop. But then Tanaka got mad at me for telling Nishinoya to stop and then Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita had to tell Tanaka and Nishinoya to calm down. Then, Kageyama and Hinata started fighting over who got to use the sharpest sword and Tsuk-”

Asahi’s rambling was cut short by Daichi’s hand being put in the air. 

“Okay, I get it. Everyone just get in a line so I can introduce you to the Prince.” 

Everyone paused and looked at Tadashi. And Tadashi could feel his face heat up a million degrees.

“Hi…?” Tadashi said, unsure about what to do with the sudden silence.

Everyone looked at each other and then

“Wait, the  _ prince  _ watched us fight?

“Oh dear, now he’s never going to respect us!” 

“How did we not see him?”

“This is so embarrassing!” 

Then a collective,

“We’re sorry, Your Royal Highness!” 

Tadashi blushed harder at all the attention. 

“I-It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Tadashi responded with a crooked smile while the guards all got in a line to get introduced. Tadashi could hear the backdoor of the armory open, and he saw someone enter. He just assumed it was a guard on the team who was running late. 

“Okay,” Suga clapped his hands together and faced towards Tadashi, “let me introduce you to your new Royal Guards. You already know Daichi Sawamura, he will serve as Captain of your Guards. You also already know me, Koushi Sugawara, who will serve as Vice-Captain. I will be positioned outside of your corridor, to monitor who goes in and out. Now to the people you don’t know,” he motioned to the first person in line to step forward, it was that Asahi guy from earlier. 

“Uh, hello Your Highness,” started Asahi, who seemed pretty glass-hearted, “I’m Asahi Azumane. I’m supposed to be positioned with Suga so, um, hi. Yeah, okay.” He bowed to Tadashi and moved to the side with Suga. 

The rest of the introduction went as such, the person introduced themselves and where they will be, should Tadashi need them. They sure were an interesting bunch. Especially Tanaka and Nishinoya, who  _ really  _ like to yell. Once the second to last person in line, Kageyama, finished introducing himself, he got to see the guard that had come in late. 

And it was none other than Tsukishima. 

-

“Tsukki?” Said Tadashi, rather surprised to see Tsukki standing before him, as a member of his new guard. 

“Uh. Hi, Yamaguchi.” Said Tsukishima, not as surprised to see Tadashi as he was to see Tsukki. 

“Tsukishima,” started Daichi, with his arms crossed, “don’t talk to the Prince so informally.”

Before Tsukki could respond, Tadashi interrupted, “It’s fine actually, I’ve known Tsukki for a very long time.” 

Daichi didn’t look surprised. 

“We know, we kinda figured since he was always invited to Royal Parties, but he still has to refer to you properly when in an official setting.” Responded Daichi, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Both Tadashi and Tsukki felt scolded. The rest of the guards snickered at Tsukishima being reprimanded, before Daichi glared at them to shut up. 

“Right,” Tsukki started again - in the cold, calm tone Tadashi remembered he used to tell off the bullies in the village, “I’m Tsukishima Kei, Your Highness. I will serve as your personal Royal Guard. I will be with you wherever you need to go, like Shimada - your last personal guard.” 

Tadashi felt his heartbeat speed up. Tsukki is going to be his personal guard? This has to be a dream. It  _ has to be.  _

Tadashi smiled up at Tsukki, “That’s great. I look forward to working with you,” Tadashi turned to the rest of the guards, “I look forward to working with you all as well.” 

The guards all beamed, except for Kageyama who just kinda grimaced, and bowed to Tadashi. 

“Thank you for trusting us.”

-

Tadashi was a bit disappointed by Tsukki’s lack of enthusiasm. Everytime Tadashi goes somewhere, Tsukishima goes with him - so obviously Tadashi decides to talk to him since they haven’t talked in  _ months _ , but instead Tsukki grunts a yes or a no and then stops listening. Tadashi is even starting to miss the days when Tsukki would tell Tadashi to shut up. 

Currently, Tsukki is walking Tadashi to the royal fitting rooms, which is stupidly placed all the way across the palace - which is like a 15 minute walk! Which should be impressive, but really it’s just annoying. 

So, Tadashi takes the chance to start a conversation with Tsukki.

“Tsukki!” Calls Tadashi to Tsukki, who is walking just a few steps behind him. 

“What’s the issue, Your Highness?” Respondes Tsukki, montoneously. 

“Nothing, I just want to talk.” Respondes Tadashi while he slows down to walk next to Tsukki. 

“Yama- Your Highness, I’m not in the mood for another one of your rambling sessions.” Respondes Tsukki, snarkily - he’s definitely acting closer to the Tsukki Tadashi knows. 

“That’s a rude thing to say to a Royal, Tsukki. As a punishment you have to have a real conversation with me. And while we talk, drop the formalities - I’ve caught you trying not to say Yamaguchi so many times it’s starting to get a bit annoying.” Proclaimed Tadashi with a cheeky grin on his face. 

Tsukki sighed, “I guess it can’t be helped.”

Tadashi smiled so bright that he was pretty sure that Tsukki’s glasses shined. 

“Yay! So, Tsukki, how did you end up my personal guard? Wait, I know! You just missed me too much. ” 

“Shut up Yamaguchi, that’s not it at all.” Blushed Tsukki.

“Okay, then what’s the reason?” Wondered Tadashi.

“Daichi decided on our posts. He chose me cause I’m quite literally the sanest person on this team.” 

“Mhmm. I do remember you having an unhealthy obsession with dragons a while-” 

“Shut up Yamaguchi, keep that information  _ private _ . I have a reputation.”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Tadashi giggled, “sorry to risk your reputation. Also, did you grow? I swear you were shorter the last time I saw you.”

Tsukki smirked, “No, I did not Yamaguchi… Maybe you just shrunk. You’re getting old Yamaguchi. It’s okay - it happens. You know I see some grey hairs… I can ask the Royal Hairdresser to fix that for you.” Tadashi then pushed Tsukki.

Tadashi giggled while Tsukki snorted.

“You’re really not that funny, Tsukki.” Said Tadashi between giggles. 

“Shut Up, Yamaguchi you think I’m hilarious.” Grinned Tsukishima. 

“Yeah whatever Tsukki, If you think you're so funny - maybe I could make you the royal court jester. I’m a prince now, Kei. I can make it happen.” 

Tsukki looked at Tadashi with a blush on his face that reached his ears. It took Tadashi a few seconds to realize what he had said.

“Oh my, I am so sorry - I didn't mean to address you so-” Tadashi started.

But, Tsukki interrupted him. “It’s fine,” and then quietly, “Tadashi.” 

Tadashi swore that Kei could hear Tadashi’s heart beat. 

-

Once they arrived at the Royal Fitting Room, Tadashi and Kei were greeted by Yachi and Kiyoko - the handmaidens to the queen, who occasionally helped Tadashi pick outfits for the occasional royal party. 

Kei bowed to Tadashi, back in his formal mode, “Your Royal Highness, I will be waiting outside when you are done with your fitting,” he turned to Kiyoko and Yachi and nodded, “wouldn't want to slack like a court jester.”

Tadashi laughed while Kei walked away with a smirk on his face.

Yachi and Kiyoko, as puzzled as they were, led Tadashi to the fitting room where his mother waited. 

She waved Yachi and Kiyoko off to grab the outfit that Tadashi was having fitted. 

She opened her arms to Tadashi, who walked over to hug her.

“My darling Tadashi,” she started as she pulled away, “You might be wondering why I called you to the fitting room, yes?” Tadashi nodded, “Well, we have decided that it’s time you find a suitor! So we have tailored this outfit,” Kiyoko and Yachi walked in with a gorgeous red suit with all of Tadashi’s medals displayed, “that you can wear to the suitor ball we’re hosting!” 

Tadashi blinked. He didn’t want a suitor ball. He didn’t want to have to marry someone that wasn't Tsuk- 

“I can see those wheels turning, Tadashi. You have someone in mind don’t you, my love? Let me guess, that handsome prince from The Kingdom of Nekoma? Kenma Kouzume was his name, I believe.”

Tadashi shook his head.

“Oh! I know, that excitable prince from Johzenji? Mmm, Yuji Terushima, I believe.”

Tadashi shook his head again, “Mom, I really don’t want to have a suitor ball.” 

Tadashi’s mother smiled weakly at Tadashi, “I know, my son. But you have to understand that you can’t rule alone. You need a partner to balance you out.” 

Tadashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How in the world was he supposed to tell his mom that he wanted to marry his guard. 

“Alright, give me the suit.” 

-

“Oh my, you look amazing!” Squealed Yachi, once Tadashi came out of the dressing room.

Kiyoko nodded along while Tadashi’s mother teared up, “My sweet little boy, all grown up.” 

Tadashi groaned, “Mom don’t start this again-”

“You’re so handsome now, I still remember when you were just a little baker boy. You always had flour on your nose. It was so cute. You’re just so handsome.” 

Tadashi smiled at his mom, “Thanks Mom. But I don’t really think red’s my color.” 

All three women in the room looked scandalized by the statement. 

“W-what m-makes you say that, Your Highness? Is it the threading? I’m so sorry I can fix that right away!” Stammered Yachi, ashamed that her work was not satisfactory. 

Tadashi shook his head furiously, “That’s absolutely not it, Lady Yachi. I just don’t think I look good in red.” Tadashi scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

Yachi visibly relaxed, while Kiyoko walked over to the Queen and whispered something in her ear. The Queen straightened up and nodded with a wicked grin on her face. 

Kiyoko then stepped out of the fitting room, and into the waiting room where Kei was. 

Tadashi stood there confused about what was happening. 

It took about 30 seconds until Kiyoko came back, Kei in tow. Once he stepped in and spotted Tadashi in his royal suit, his face heated up like a tomato and he could not tear his eyes away from Tadashi, until the Queen cleared her throat and Kei turned towards her. 

“Your Majesty, Lady Shimizu told me you require my assistance?” 

The Queen giggled, “So formal Kei, you know I’ve known you since you were a child - please drop the formalities. I just need your opinion on something.”

Kei nodded, “Alright, what do you need me to give an opinion on?”

“Well you see, my dear Tadashi doesn’t think red is his color, which I think is just silly, so I called you in to give your opinion on the suit.”

Kei’s cheeks heated up and he turned his gaze towards Tadashi, looked him up and down, until turning away and saying, “The red looks good on you, Prince Tadashi.” 

Tadashi looked down and smiled. “I- uh, thank you Sir Kei.”

Tadashi’s mom broke out into a boisterous laugh. 

“What happened to you two. And what’s with the Sir’s and Prince’s like, really? If I recall Kei used to call Tadashi, Yamaguchi - and would tell him to shut up. Didn’t you two see each other at Tadashi’s birthday party 12 months ago?” 

Kiyoko and Yachi giggled to themselves, and Tadashi and Kei felt a sense of deja vu to when Daichi had scolded the two for the opposite of this situation. 

Kei faced the Queen, “If that will be all, I will excuse myself.”

The Queen rolled her eyes, “You are excused, Sir Tsukishima.” 

Once Kei left the room and Tadashi was changing back into his normal clothes, the Queen faced Yachi and Kiyoko. 

“We need to get those two togethor! The tension was unbearable!” 

-

Over the next few weeks Tadashi and Kei grew closer, while Kei remained a stoic guard while on duty in Tadashi’s corridor - he was just like his old self when they had to walk somewhere. 

Currently, they were walking to the Royal Hall because the King and Queen had called Tadashi to greet some guests - even though Tadashi wasn’t expecting anyone. 

“Hey Tadashi, what guests are you even expecting?”

Tadashi frowned, “I don’t really know. There’s nothing really important happening. And if something was happening then I would’ve been notified.”

Kei nodded along, “Well let’s hope whoever they are, they aren’t loud. I already get enough of that with Kagyeama and Hinata. Those simpleton's don’t know the meaning of quiet.” 

Tadashi giggled, “Yeah, I could hear Ennoshita yelling at them to quiet down last night. I was actually considering royally ordering them to quiet down.”

Kei sighed, “I wish you did. Because instead of quieting down they just whispered all night.” 

Tadashi giggled again but stopped once he saw the crowd of people outside of the Royal Hall.

Kei looked at Tadashi as if to say,  _ I’ve got this.  _

“Everyone, please clear the way for Prince Tadashi.” Kei called to the crowd, cleared the way and bowed but he noticed that their clothes were far too formal to be civilians. 

Once Tadashi entered the throne room, he noticed there were about 80 people in the room who were separated into groups of ten, all wearing different colors. 

“What is this-” Started Tadashi, only to be interrupted by his loud step-father, The King.

“Tadashi, my boy! I’d like to introduce you to royal families of the surrounding kingdoms! They’ve brought their sons as suitors!”

Tadashi could feel Kei tense up behind him.

“S-suitors?” Stammered Tadashi, then suddenly he remembered his mom talking about a “suitor ball” weeks prior. But, to Tadashi’s defence he really only remembers when Kei had complimented him. 

Tadashi’s father then proceeded to introduce each family and suitor. Each family talked about what they had to offer and whatnot. Once all the families were introduced, they were escorted to their staying quarters - and the people waiting outside weren’t civilians at all, but guards and members of the court of each family.

Once they saw them off, Tadashi and Kei walked back to Tadashi’s corridor. 

“Why didn’t you tell me there was going to be a suitor ball?” Said Kei, rather coldly. 

Tadashi sighed, “I didn’t know it was going to happen. I mean my mom mentioned it, but I just ignored it cause I thought she was joking or something, Tsukki.”

Kei scowled, “I didn’t like the way that some of those guys looked at you,” Kei paused, “You know, as a guard it’s my duty to protect you or whatever.”

Tadashi smirked, “Was the great Tsukishima Kei… jealous?” 

“I was not. Shut up, Yamaguchi.” 

“Sorry Tsukki, you just make it so easy.” 

-

_ Tadashi woke up in a field. A familiar looking field with wheat plants growing all around him. This was the field close to the bakery, when he was a kid.  _

_ “Tadashi.” Tadashi turned to the voice only to be greeted with a young Tsukishima.  _

_ “Tsukki?”  _

_ “You’re pathetic you know. Not wanting to get married because you’re in love with your guard. I’d say the story was cute if I didn’t know that there’s no way that I like you back.” _

_ Tadashi stumbled back, shocked at the words he had just heard.  _

_ Tadashi turned away from young Tsukki, only to see Tsukki how he is now.  _

_ “You know what else is pathetic, the fact that you couldn’t remember your own suitor ball just because you were too busy thinking about me. That’s the most pathetic thing I’ve ever heard. Why are you even royalty? Weren’t you the same kid who got called pimply because of his freckles? You’re also the kid who used to follow me around like a lost puppy. The palace is letting anyone in these days, even pimply dogs. How sad-” _

Tadashi awoke in his bed screaming and thrashing and crying. 

“Tadashi, what’s wrong? Is there an intruder? Are you okay?” 

Tadashi looked up to see Kei, with a worried expression and a hint of… lo-

“Tadashi, I need you to tell me what’s wrong. What happened?” 

Tadashi blinked and took a deep breath.

“N-nothing. Nothing. I’m fine, I’m fine. Just a nightmare. Yeah, you’re excused, Tsukki.” 

Kei looked at Tadashi for a moment, as if he was studying him. He nodded and returned to his stoic expression.

“Okay. If that’s all.”

After Kei left, Tadashi returned to his sleep… only this time it was deep and dreamless. 

-

The next morning Tadashi was to attend a brunch with only the suitors and their royal guards. The walk to the brunch was awkward between him and Kei, as if Kei was  _ mad  _ at him. Once they entered the hall, Kei went off to the side - where the rest of the personal guards waited. He greeted all the suitors, but only one caught his interest, Prince Kenma of Nekoma. Prince Kenma was just a few inches shorter than Tadashi, he had weird, pudding-like hair - and he didn’t wear flashy jewelry like the rest of the suitors. He seemed… kind. 

“I can see you staring, Prince Tadashi.”

Tadashi jumped, only to relax and chuckle softly, “My apologies, Prince Kenma it’s just, you seem disinterested.”

“I am. And Kenma is fine.”

Tadashi sputtered, “Y-you are? I’m sorry! Have we not been accommodating to your liking? I’m sorry! I can get someone to fix-”

“Tadashi, I can call you Tadashi right?” Tadashi nodded, “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant it like I am disinterested in being a suitor.”

Tadashi paused. Kenma’s voice was quiet and he spoke evenly. It was hard to tell if he even meant the words he was saying, but Tadashi could tell that even though Kenma spoke calmly and quietly - he also spoke in earnest. 

“I see, well I guess you should know… I don’t really want a suitor.”

“I know.”

Tadashi’s eyes widened and he gasped, “You know? How do you know? Was I being rude? I am so so-”

“Again, not like that. I knew because of the way through every meeting, you would always look at your guard.”

“I see.”

“But it’s fine. I look at mine the same way.” Kenma turned to look at a tall man with spiky black hair and a bright smile. He was in the middle of a conversation with Tsukki and the guard for the tall, pretty prince.

Kenma turned back to Tadashi, “But don’t tell him that, his ego is high enough already.” 

Tadashi huffed a laugh, and turned to look at Kei. Were his feelings for Kei really that obvious? It didn’t really matter though, Kei wouldn’t love him back. It’s fine. 

For the next hour and a half Tadashi talked with the prince’s and their likes, dislikes, things like that. They were nice people, but they didn’t entice Tadashi. He liked them just fine, just not in the way his parents hoped he did. 

Once the brunch was over, the prince’s separate ways - along with their respective guards. Tadashi and Kei were on their walk back to Tadashi’s chamber, a walk that would not take too long. 

“Did you like any of them?”

Tadashi looked at Kei, surprised in his eyes. Kei almost never started a conversation - it was always Tadashi who would be the instigator. 

Tadashi shook his head no, “Not really, they weren’t really my type. They were nice, but…”

“But?”

“They weren’t… what I was looking for.”

Kei looked at Tadashi, his eyes were searching, almost hungry for an answer to Tadashi’s vague statement. 

“What are you looking for then?”

Tadashi wished he could tell Kei exactly was he was looking for, but instead what came out was, 

“I don’t know.”

-

Once Tadashi arrived at his chambers, he prepared himself for the suitor ball. See, even though they got to know each other at the brunch, the families would have to get to know each other at the ball. After that the suitors and their families would be sent home and then they would see if they were chosen as the winning suitor. If Tadashi didn’t choose a suitor, then another suitor ball would be held - just with different princes this time. 

He called for Kiyoko and Yachi, who helped him do his hair and get dressed. They even gave him a touch of his mother’s makeup since boys can look good in makeup too!

Once Tadashi was ready for the ball, he knocked on his door twice (the way to let Kei that he was safe and ready to leave)

His door was opened and he stepped out. 

“DAAAAAAAAMNNNNNN, YOUR HIGHNESS!” Yelled Tanaka.

“WOOOOOOAAAHH!!! YOU LOOK LIKE A REAL PRINCE, TADASHI!” Squealed Hinata. 

“Boke Hinata, Boke! He is a real prince idiot!” Called Kageyama to Hinata.

Yachi and Kiyoko stepped out behind him and nodded along, and while everyone was freaking out either over Tadashi’s outfit, or Kiyoko’s presence… Tadashi was looking at Kei. 

And quietly, so only Tadashi could hear him, Kei said, “You look stunning, Tadashi.” 

Tadashi blushed and smiled brightly up at Tsukishima.

“YEAAAAAAH, TSUKKI!!! YOU GET THAT!!!” Yelled Tanaka and Nishinoya, simultaneously. 

“Shut up, idiots. You probably couldn’t even define the word stunning.” Kei snapped, as a retort. 

Tadashi giggled and followed Kei out the corridor. 

“Have fun! Make good choices!” Sang Suga once they left the hallway. 

Both Tadashi and Kei rolled their eyes, but their cheeks, those traitor bastards, were bright red. 

-

Tadashi was one of the last partygoers to arrive. It might’ve been called a “suior ball” but it was really a “hey let’s embarrass our royal children” ball. The whole thing was really about family connections and whatnot. 

Once Tadashi arrived and settled in, he approached Kenma and his guard, with Kei on his right. 

“Kenma! Hey!” Said Tadashi cheerfully to the dual-haired boy. 

“Hey Tadashi.” Responded Kenma quietly.

The guard next to Kenma immediately bowed with the usual, “Your Highness, an honor to meet you.”

Tadashi turned to the guard bashfully, “Please no formalities, just here to make friends.”

The guard nodded and gave a bright grin, “Okay! Well, I’m Kuroo. You’re Tadashi, of course? You’re the only one who talked to my Kenma at the brunch yesterday.” 

Tadashi smiled, while Kenma turned bright red, “Yes, Kenma is real nice. Oh! This is-” Tadashi turned to introduce Kei but he was interrupted. 

“Kei Tsukishima. You can just call me Tsukishima.

Kuroo laughed, “Ah! A feisty one! You got yourself one fun guard, Tadashi.”

Kei just scowled at Kuroo. Tadashi could feel the dislike radiating off of Kei. 

“Whatever.”

The conversation continued as such, Kenma and Tadashi exchanging some words and then listening to their guards argue the rest of the time. They got sick of it after a while.

“Okaaaaay. I’m going to go walk around for a bit. It’s been nice meeting you, Kuroo.” 

“You too, Prince Tadashi. Truly an honor. And hey! Glasses! Take care of that one, if you know what I mean.”

Kei scowled, “I must say the same for you and Kozume, no?”

Kuroo grinned a shit-eating grin. “You’re a smart one, I'll give you that.”

Kei smirked, “And you’re a loud simpleton, I’ll give  _ you _ that.”

Kuroo laughed while he turned away, followed by a waving Kenma. 

“Well,” started Tadashi, “He was interesting.”

“Interesting is definitely among one of the words I would use to de-” started Kei, only to be interrupted by a frantic Kiyoko and Yachi. 

“My Prince, Sir Tsukishima, we have a problem!”

-

“So, wait. Let me ask again. The reason the  _ Prince _ is getting pulled out of his own party is because the Queen needs Tadashi to get something from the Royal Jewelry Vault?”

“Yes!” Replied an exasperated Kiyoko. 

“And they couldn’t just get you two to do it, why?”

“Because! Me and Kiyoko were having some… time.”

Kei eyed the two of them skeptically, “...time?”

“YES!” They both responded. 

“Kei just leave it alone. It’ll only take a few minutes.”

Once Tadashi and Kei arrived at the Royal Vault, which was really more like a fancy closet, and stepped in, they called through the closed door what they needed to get.

“The Royal Wedding Ring!” Responded Yachi.

Both Kei and Tadashi froze. 

“W-why w-would we n-need that?” Asked Tadashi, frantically.

“I agree. Unless, Tadashi’s parents decided on a suitor.”

“They wouldn’t do that!”

Kei scowled, “Or maybe you chose someone and just didn’t tell me.” 

“I would never do that! I tell you everything!"

“No, you don’t!”

“Yes, I do.”

“You don’t. You never told me what  _ really  _ happened the night you woke up screaming.”

“I told you it was a nightmare!”

“It was more than that. I’m observant, Tadashi. I notice these things. Just like how I notice pathetic attempts at  _ lying. _ ”

“Pathetic?  _ Pathetic? _ You know what,” Tadashi walked over to where the ring was, grabbed it and walked to the door, “ if I’m so pathetic, then I guess I’ll just leave!” Tadashi pulled on the door, but it wouldn’t open. 

“What happened?” Asked Kei, only really mildly concerned. 

“The door,” Tadashi pulled the door one more time for good measure, “is stuck.” 

Kei rolled his eyes, “Sure it is, you’re just weak.” 

Tadashi scoffed, “Why don’t  _ you _ give it a try?”

Kei smirked, “I will.”

Kei walked over to the door and tugged on it. It didn't open. 

Kei turned around, “I guess that’s that. We’re stuck.”

Tadashi squawked, “No! We need to get out. Yachi, Kiyoko! Let us out!”

There was no response. Great. He turned to Kei. 

“I command you to kick the door down.”

“You  _ command  _ me?”

“Yes.”

Kei glared at Tadashi, “No. I’m not breaking my legs just to open a door. Someone will find us if we don’t get back in the next few minutes.”

Tadashi squinted at Kei, “I think you were supposed to be my guard? Shouldn’t you be trying to get us out of here?”

Kei laughed, “You know, you’re becoming a royal pain.”   


“Well if I’m such a pain then just quit. There’s other people that can guard me. I’m sure Hinata would have no problem with being my guard. Also, where’s your anger even coming from?”

“It’s coming from the fact that you never never told me you picked a suitor!”

Tadashi gaped at Tsukki, “It’s cause I didn’t!”

“Yeah right, they why are we here?”

“I. Don’t. Know.” 

“Fine, lie again. Just like that one night. See if I care.”

“Why do you care so much?” Finally asked Tadashi.

“I’m your guard. I Have to care.”

“You know, for someone who hates lying, you really shouldn’t be lying right now.”

“I’m not.”

“You are, it’s obvious,”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Warned Kei. 

“And also, you’re losing your cool pretty quickly. There has to be a deeper-”

“Shut  _ up,  _ Yamaguchi.” Warned Kei again, a bit louder this time. 

“... Meaning to what you’re saying-”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi! It’s because I love you.”

Tadashi stopped talking. 

“You… you what?” Asked Tadashi, quietly.

“I love you, and your stupid hair and freckles and rambiling. I love how you’re not afraid of me, and I love how you’re so kind to everyone you meet. And the reason I’m so pissed off is because I don’t want you with anyone who isn’t  _ me. _ ”

Tadashi’s eyes got dry. “You don’t love me.”

Kei rushed over to Tadashi and grabbed his hands. “Yes, I do. Why else do you think I became a guard here? I knew that I wouldn’t be able to survive without being around you. You keep me stable.”

Tadashi was in disbelief. Kei loved him back. He did. He loved him. 

Tadashi smiles through the tears running down his face. “I love you too, you know? I was so worried you didn’t. That night I woke up screaming, I dreamt that you didn’t love me, that you thought I was pathetic.”

“I would never think that about you. God knows I would think that about everyone else, but  _ never  _ you, Tadashi.” Kei reassured. 

“Would’ve been nice to know sooner.”

Kei huffed a laugh, “Very funny.”

Tadashi stepped close to Kei. 

“So, what do you propose we do now, My Prince.”

“Cut the crap, come here.”

Tadashi pulled Kei down to his levels and pressed his lips against Kei’s. The kiss was not perfect, by any means, but it felt just right. Kei’s lips slotted against Tadashi’s perfectly and they both moved with a passion. Both of them are hungry for the other. 

It was Tadashi who ultimately decided to slide his tongue against Kei’s, to see what would happen. He was not expecting Kei to open his mouth and allow Tadashi to explore the insides of Kei’s mouth. Tadashi swished his tongue around and Kei groaned at the contact. The kiss gets wetter, sloppier. To the point where Tadashi’s only real concern is making sure Kei knows that he’s Tadashi’s now. 

When they finally break apart, they’re both breathless and panting. 

“Tadashi, you should take control more often”

“Maybe I will.”

“Can we leave this room now, it’s making me annoyed being in the same place for so long”

“So whiny, Tsukki. Thought you were supposed to be my guard.”

“Guard Kei is not available at the moment, he has been replaced with dashing boyfriend Kei.”

Tadashi blushed and went over to pull at the door, when it suddenly opened by itself. 

And outside the people waiting were none other than Yachi, Kiyoko… and The Queen. 

-

“So let me get this straight. You saw how Kei looked at me when I was trying out my outfit for the Royal Suitor Ball and decided that you needed to get us together. So the only way you could do that was by locking us both in a closet and, these are your words not mine, ‘hope for the best’?”

“Yep!” Squealed the Queen. 

Tadashi turned to Yachi and Kiyoko, “And you two went along with this?”

They both nodded. 

“I need tea. This is stressing me out.”

The Queen smiled, “My love, we’re sorry for stressing you out, but it was worth it - wasn’t it?”

Tadashi looked at Kei. 

“Yeah. It was.”

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing. 
> 
> in the end, kenma and kuroo turn into cats and live in a flower field, yachi and kiyoko take over the world, and tsukki and 'dashi live happily ever after.


End file.
